Wolf 2: Weapons
These are the weapons you will use in the game, they range from single shot low powered handguns to the mighty rocket launcher and even some weapons exclusive to any of the timelines. Light Weapons These light weapons have their own unique capabilities as well as their won weaknesses, but these are the kind of weapons you can dual-wield. Pistole No longer haivng the Tri-Burst fire mode, the Handgun is not made for a full-on assault against Nazis. But it is effective if you want to avoid conflict. Pistole's Upgrades 'Extended Magazine: '''This gives the handgun a longer grip and doubles it's Mag Size, great for not having to reload so much. '''Suppressor: '''Having the long suppressor on will reduce noise the weapon makes, making it perfect for long range silent kills. '''Magnum Rounds: '''Gives the weapon a bit more killing power. But not only will it increase the weapon's recoil but it'll also make it louder and thus attract more attention. Maschinenpistole Another lightweight weapon the Nazis use. This weapon has the highest rate of fire and can hold a lot of rounds, but initially it lacks serious killing power, but it's also lightweight and very easy to dual-wield (which more or less makes up for it's lack of killing power). Maschinenpistole's Upgrades '''Nailgun: '''Gives the weapon more killing power, but it slows down it's rate of fire and also causes the weapon to heat up and jam if fired continuously. '''Drum Magazine: '''Gives the weapon a seemingly bottomless magazine and can be used without reloading too much. '''Integral Supressor: '''Much like the Pistole, it makes the weapon silent when fired. Sturmgewehr The standard weapon for most Nazi Soldiers. The Sturmgewehr has mostly average capabilities initially and can do some pretty good damage. Sturmgewehr's Upgrades '''Jungle Magazine: '''Has 2 Magazines taped together for quicker reloads and extends the overall mag size of the weapon. '''Armor Piercing: '''Allows the weapon to be more effective against heavily armored enemies and mechanical robots such as Ubersoldats and Drones. '''Marksman Scope: '''Adds a scope to the weapon. It fires on Semi-Automatic, but increases the range of the bullets and allows for distant and efficient kills. Schockhammer X One of the more powerful weapons. It fires slow and is not effective at a distance, but it can do a lot of damage to even some of the bigger more powerful enemies. Schockhammer X's Upgrades '''Rotor: '''A small attachment which makes all 3 barrels fire and turn, increasing the weapons killing power but also slow it's rate of fire and go through the magazine faster. '''Extended Magazine: '''Puts in a bigger magazine and effectively doubles the size. '''Ricohet: '''Makes the shots inside the shells fire at a certain frequency and allow them to bounce off walls, floors ceilings, and certain objects. Causing havoc to enemies and can hit them behind cover. Kampfpistole A very powerful and devastating weapon to use. This thing does massive damage to even some of the bigger more powerful enemies. But it also doesn't detonate on impact initially. Kampfpistole's Upgrades '''Rocket: '''This upgrade will allow the Rakuten to come out straight and explode on Impact, improving it's overall accuracy and reliability. '''Shoulder Stock: '''This puts a stock on this weapon, improving it's stability and accuracy. '''Spring Loader: '''Holding down the Fire button and this weapon will fire 3 rounds simultaneously. Throwing weapons Not all weapons you will use are guns, some are either Hatchets or grenades, some are good for sneaking around, or to get out of a tight spot. Handgranate One of the throwing weapons you can use, this is good if you're a bit overwhelmed with enemies. Handgranate's Upgrades '''Fragmentation: '''This puts jagged pellets in the grenade and they fly all over the place when the grenade explodes. Good to use for enemies hiding behind cover '''Diesel: '''This puts thick diesel fuel inside the granate and when it explodes it leaves a fire in it's wake, great to weaken if not kill many enemies at one time or set up a trap. '''Electromagnetic: '''This sends out a powerful EMP which temporarily disables mechanical enemies. Perfect for dealing with large and powerful mechanical enemies. Hatchet This is the most silent weapon that BJ can use, and it is arguably the best weapon to use if you want to kill Nazis silently and avoid raising the alarm. They can also be used when an enemy is close. Heavy Weapons These weapons are (of course) more powerful than the light weapons and do more damage and even fry up small enemies. But because these weapons are heavier, they can't be dual-wielded and hinder movement speed, and some of these weapons are slow to fire as they need a few seconds to charge up. Lasergewehr One of the heavier weapons you use early in the game. This weapon shoots out a consistent beam of energy which can fry small enemies while dealing constant damage to the bigger ones. In addition, this thing can also melt certain metal doors, ventilation hatches and metal boxes. Deiselgewehr Instead of this fire weapon being a flame thrower, it shoots big fireballs at your enemies which can burn small human enemies and do some serious damage to bigger mechanical enemies. This consumes it's diesel reserves pretty fast and requires frequent recharging. Hammergewehr This is a heavy version of the Schockhammer X. Instead it has 4 jumbo colossal barrels and fires bigger rounds which can rip and tear virtually any enemy. But once fully charged when firing, it can go through it's ammo very quickly and unlike with the other heavy weapons, there's no other way to reload it except for re-mounting it. Ubergewehr One of the Nazis' experimental prototype weapons. It uses the technology to use both lasers and diesel to create a devastating blast which can basically destroy any enemy, almost this game' version of the BFG 9000. With limited capacity, it's best to use this weapon when you're seriously outnumbered. Timeline Specific Weapons In ''The New Colossus, ''you have a choice of 2 timelines (like in ''The New Order) and depending on what timeline you choose will also determine which of these 2 weapons you use. They're tools as well as weapons. Laserkraftwerk Straight from The New Order. This weapon makes a comeback if you choose Fergus' Timeline. It no longer has a laser cutter as it's now a full fledge weapon. But it can still be used to melt metal doors, hatches and metal boxes as well as attacking enemies, and it does a good amount of damage and fry small human enemies, but it's slow to fire. Laserkraftwerk's Upgrades '''Scope: '''Unlike the Marksman Scope for the Sturmgewehr, this only enhances accuracy for the weapon. '''Battery Upgrade: '''A special device which enhances the efficiency of the battery which allows it to last much longer. '''Supercharge: '''By holding down the firing weapon, you can charge the weapon as it can fire a larger more powerful burst, but it consumes more battery power. Deiselkraftwerk This is available in the Wyatt Timeline. Unlike the Dieselgewehr, this launches sticky diesel fuel which is made for blowing certain doors, hatches and boxes. This thing can also be used to try to set up traps for Nazi soldiers or it can be used on mechanical enemies. Dieselkraftwerk's Upgrades '''Ignition Muzzle: '''This turns the weapon into a minuature version of the Dieselgewehr, but not as effective. '''Supercharge: '''By holding down the firing button will allow it to fire 5 blotches of diesel fuel at one time, but goes through it's diesel reserves more quickly. '''Extended Tank: '''Gives the weapon more diesel fuel.